


What If Game Of Thrones Season Five Was Good

by TheKingOfTheAndals44



Series: Game Of Thrones Season Rewrites [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Canonical Character Death, Conspiracy, Death, F/F, F/M, Government Conspiracy, Implied Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire, Jon Snow knows nothing, M/M, Marriage, Minor Jon Snow/Ygritte, Minor Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Minor Tyrion Lannister/Shae, R plus L equals J, Religion, Sex, Sibling Incest, Wakes & Funerals, White Walkers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfTheAndals44/pseuds/TheKingOfTheAndals44
Summary: A rewrite of Game Of Thrones Season 5, since a lot of people had problems with it. Quick summary:King's Landing didn't take the shock of Tywin Lannister's death lightly and the High Council will have to deal with the problems that came out of it. Jaime Lannister needs to prove his use in the wars to come, if he wants to remain at the top.Over at Essos, Daenerys and her council have to deal with a new threat of the masters, in the form of the sinister Sons of the Harpy. Tyrion also arrived there, but it's a long way to Meereen and many dangers are laid on his path.In Dorne, there is an intern uproar surrounding the passing of Oberyn Martell. Princess of Dorne, Arianne Martell is secretly plotting against the Lannisters and there are others who want the same...In the Riverlands, Brienne and Podrick remain searching for Sansa and Arya, until they get involved with a problem there.In Braavos, Arya arrives to learn to become a faceless, but it's not going to be easy.And over at the Wall, Jon Snow and his brothers think that their widling problem is finally over, until Stannis and the Boltons happen. And then there is that threat in the North. Winter is truly coming...





	1. Prologue/Cersei Lannister

An owl can be heard from the distance.  
She is walking through the forest towards her destination. She always wanted to see this, since she heard the stories about her. Cersei wasn't scared from witches and she may going to prove it.  
Accompanied by her good friend Melara, she was going to confront the witch and hear her future like she wanted to know.  
“We shouldn’t be out here”, Melara says scared.  
Cersei stops and turns around. “Why not?”  
“If your father hears…”  
“He will never find out.”  
“But if he finds out…”  
Cersei takes her hands. “It’s not my father you should be afraid of if you don’t come.”  
Melara’s face looks more scared than ever suddenly. Cersei turns around and sees where she is scared off.  
There was a lot of smoke on the area, but through the smoke you could see a tiny light and if you look better even a hut.  
Melara looks to her. “Are you sure?”  
Cersei looks back with enough self-confidence. “Yes”  
“We shouldn’t go in…”  
“Oh shut up, of course we should.”

 

Cersei and her friend entered the hut. There were several small tables in with some candles who were burning on it. Plants came out of the ceiling.  
In the middle of the hut, a woman sat on a wooden chair.  
She was spitting towards them. “Get out! GET OUT!”  
Melara wanted to get out as fast as she could. “Let’s go…please…” Deep-down, Cersei was also thinking about it, but she knew that she was Cersei Lannister, daughter of Tywin Lannister of the mighty House Lannister. She wasn’t going to run away from a witch who was staying at her lands, at her forests. “No”, she replied to her friend, “we aren’t done here yet…”  
Maggy gave Cersei an angry look. “You should listen to your friend there…”  
Cersei took a good look at Maggy and sighed disappointed. “They said to me that you were terrifying. That you had cat’s teeth and three eyes. You’re not terrifying. You’re boring.”  
The witch still was looking at her with an angry look. “You don’t know what I am.”  
Cersei grew a smile on her face. “I know that you’re a witch and that you can see the future. Well then, woman, tell me mine.”  
The witch sighed, “Everybody wants to know their future. Until they know their future.”  
Cersei was angered by that statement. She came all the way to here for her future and now, she wouldn’t give it to here. “This is my father’s land. My land. Tell me my future or I’ll have your two boring eyes gouged out of your head.”  
Maggie chuckles, but Cersei meant every word she said. Maggy then takes a knife out of her sack and hands it to her.  
“What am I supposed to do with this?”  
“Your blood! Give me a taste of it.”  
Cersei thought for a minute that she was fooling her, but she then took the knife and made a cut in her thumb. She could feel the pain, but she wasn’t going to show emotions for it towards others.  
Maggie suddenly, as fast as she could, grabbed her hand and putted her mouth around her thumb. She was sucking her blood.  
She then released the confused girl. “Three questions you will get. You won’t like the answers.”  
Cersei began asking. “I’ve been promised to the prince. When will we marry?”  
“You’ll never wed the prince. You’ll wed the king.”  
Cersei was confused by that statement. What did it mean? “But I will be queen?”  
“Oh yes, you’ll be queen. For a time. In comes another. Younger, more beautiful, to cast you down and take all you hold dear.”  
Cersei could feel a cold shiver over her spine, but she still had her last question. “Will the king and I have children?”  
“No. The king will have 20 children, and you will have 3.”  
Cersei began shivering. “That…that doesn’t make sense at all.”  
“Gold will be their crowns. Gold their shrouds.”  
Cersei’s thumb began bleeding. She tried to run away, but the Witch grabbed her hand.  
“And when your tears have drowned you, the valonqar shall wrap his hands on your pale white throat and choke the life from you.”  
Cersei somehow got herself free. Crows could be heard. Melara began yelling. The witch began laughing. Cersei was stuck with her foots on the ground. Melara grabbed her hand. “Come on, we have to go. We must go! Cersei!”

 

Cersei woke up yelling in her bed. She dreamt again of that night. She was scared, since already, one of her children died. Her dear Joffery.  
Jaime woke up and grunted. he then saw his lover scared and yelling and tried to calm her down.  
"They are going to kill my children, Jaime, they are going to kill them..."  
"Sssh ssh ssh, it's alright, it's alright, no need to be afraid."  
"I had that dream again."  
"Why are you trusting a witch? I know that you lost one of your children already, but that doesn't mean that her words are true."  
"Pr-promise me that you will protect Tommen as good as you can."  
"I promise it. It's not like I'm not doing it already. I am a member of the Kingsguard, it's my job to protect my king. My job to protect the realm."  
Cersei came back in the reality. "Is that what you tell yourself at nights?"  
Jaime looked confused about the sudden change of character.  
"After letting that little monster go, that you did the right thing. Thanks to you, we lost our father and the new Hand of The King."  
Jaime grunted. "Who says I had somethi..."  
Cersei replied angred, "oh please, you're going to tell me that Tyrion escaped out of himself. I have spies everywhere, just as much as Varys had, that spider bitch. We should have never trusted him."  
"What's done, is done. We can hunt them later. Cersei, your children are going to be fine. I wil make sure of that. And now..." Jaime sat himself upon her. "... I need something to get my mind off."  
Cersei looked with lust to his naked body and forgot for a moment all her problems. "Come and get me than."


	2. Jon Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow and Stannis Bartheon meet properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't mentioned this yet, but with a rewrite of episodes comes also their indication. The Prologue and this chapter until the tenth chapter will be of the first episode, called The Wars to come (same as the original episode).

_A wolf is ranging through the forest full of snow and ice, yet nature made sure to let men know that winter isn't here yet._  
_The trees still have green leafs and the sound of owls is hearable here. But the wolf wasn't here for seeing his habitat._  
_No, the wolf was here for the hunt. It has been hunting a pack of deers for several hours, but has proven unsuccesful, besides wounding the gallant creatures._  
_The wolf could smell the blood from far away, he keeps running towards this smell of victory._  
_It can see a single deer trying to escape through a small river, but the wolf saw that plan through, and jumped towards the neck, ended the creature's life with one bite._  
_As the predator tries to eat the prey, he hears the icy winds resounding on the iron shields that were left from either widlings or men from King Stannis' army._  
_The wolf look over the landscape searching the area._  
_He sees tents, dead men, weaponry, dead horses, armory, until he sees a blue-eyed creature made out of ice watching over him..._

__

"Aaagh"  
Jon woke up from a nightmare. The former steward of the lord commander grunts a bit, but tries to get up already. A big week is coming for him. Mance Rayder's judgement and the Lord Commander election will all happen within days, and Jon doesn't know how to feel about it. Since Stannis' army took over Castle Black, everyone just let it happen. There was not much that they could do anyway, Stannis' army was made out of 2000 knights minimum and there were only 53 men at the Night's Watch after the attack of the widlings. But the King shows respect and doesn't interfere with their actions, except Mance Rayder. He was planning to execute the widling leader, according to Ser Alliser.  
Sudenly the door slams open.  
Jon looks confused and happy to see his good friend Sam behind it. "Jon, you have to come, the king is calling for you."  
"I will be their in a second."  
After putting his Night Watch uniform on, Jon and Sam travel over the platform towards the elevator that goes towards the top of the Wall.  
"Do you know what he want?"  
"Only that he wanted to see you, specifically..."  
Jon and Sam go down the stairs in the direction of the elevator.  
In the courtyard of Castle Black, men are sparring under the watchfull eye of Ser Alliser and Janos Slynt.  
Jon can see the red priestress waiting for him from far away.  
"Jon Snow, the king wants a word with you." 

__

_The elevator goes slowly above, and Jon looks down to see the ground under him becoming littler within the second._  
He looks towards the woman, with her open clothing and her red dress who can't defend her from the cold.  
"You're not cold, my lady?"  
"Never. The Lord’s fire lives within me, Jon Snow. It hold me warm."  
She takes his hands gently and places it on her cheek. "Feel."  
He feels that the lady is indeed as warm as a casual person in the South.  
"Are you a virgin?", Melisandre suddenly asks.  
He answers confused, "No."  
"Good." 

__

_Arrived at the top of the wall_ , Jon opens the doors for the priest, which she gives a smile by.  
Melisandre leads the way for Jon towards the king, until they come at the spot where he is standing.  
His hand, Ser Davos, accompanies him, together with Ser Iwry, heir of House Florent, and two Baratheon soldiers.  
"Your grace", she kneels, "the bastard of Winterfell."  
Jon kneels before the man, but King Stannis motions him to get up.  
"You know who is holding Winterfell right now?"  
Jon ,of course, knows who that treacherous ally of his brother is. "Roose Bolton."  
Stannis looks over the lands beyond the wall. "The traitor who plunged a dagger into your half-brother Robb Stark’s heart." He looks back at Jon with a serious look. "Don’t you want to avenge him?"  
Jon Snow knows deep down that he wants that more than ever, but he knows he can't. " I want a great many things, your grace. But I’m a sworn brother of the Night’s Watch now."  
The Hand suddenly began speaking towards him. "I’ve been talking to your sworn brothers. Many of them love you and have great admiration of what you have done here, when these wildlings attacked your gates."  
A smile grew on Jon's face. He didn't need admiration from his brothers, but he's happy that so many of them appreciate him. "They’re good men."  
"There are also plenty who don't. You were seen taking the body of a wildling girl north of the Wall. Why?"  
Jon's face changed. It's true that he wasn't supposed to do that, but Ygritte was special for him. "It’s where she belonged."  
"Some of men of the Night’s Watch feel you have too much affection for the wildlings."  
"They were born on the wrong side of the wall. That doesn’t make them monsters."  
The king comes in the conversation. "No matter. I shall take back the North from the thieves who stole it. Tywin Lannister is dead, according to my sources. He can’t protect them now. I shall mount Roose Bolton’s head on a spike. But if I’m to take Winterfell I’ll need more men."  
Jon knew that Stannis wanted him for something regarding the North, and he finds himself sadly being right. "The men of the Night’s Watch are sworn to play no part-"  
"I’m not talking about the damn Night’s Watch. I’m talking about the wildlings."  
What, thought Jon. He knew that he was close with some widlings, namely Mance and Tormund Giantsbane, who is being held captive in the ice cells, but he was suprised that the king came to him for it. "Your grace, you want the wildlings to march in your army?"  
"If they swear to follow me, I’ll pardon them. We’ll take Winterfell. Once the North is won, I’ll declare them citizens of the realm. I’ll give them lands to live on."  
Ser Davos agrees with him. "It’s a fair offer. More than fair."  
"I’ll offer them their lives and their freedom if Mance kneels before me and swears his loyalty."  
Jon know the widlings indeed better than them. "I don’t think that’s likely."  
"You admire him, don’t you?"  
"I respect him as a leader."  
"And according to your 'brothers', he respects you too. Convince him to bend the knee."  
He tries to bargain with him. "Your grace…"  
"Others, he will burn..."  
"How much time do I have?"  
"Nightfall. The sun drops fast this time of year. Hurry, Jon Snow."  
Jon then salutes the group and travels back to the elevator. But with what use. _He already knew the answer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Tyrion's arrival in Pentos and a funeral in the Sept of Baelor.


	3. Jaime Lannister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion and Varys arrive in Pentos.  
> Cersei and Jaime visit their father's grave and a long-gone character has returned.

# Hooded person

It was very early in the morning, a hour of two away for the first sunburst to make light at the horizon. At this hour, all drunk men already have gone to sleep, all whores have closed their brothels and even the night market that normally happens at this hour, seems closed.

They were with three. He knew you shouldn’t hit these streets at night without weaponry. A wise man would even bring people with him who could use weaponry. But he was a wiser man, one of them was a professional knife wielder and the other one wielded an arakh as good as a member of the infamous Second Sons, who were at the service of the person he believed in, Daenerys Stormborn. He believed that she would be the perfect candidate for the Iron Throne. But he also heard about the things she was doing. Two cities rampaged, masters burned, … Before she can be a ruler, she needs a good advisor. And that’s why he was here.

The giant red temple, surrounded by giant fire candles, made the city more watchable at night, so that a person could properly go through the city. But he wasn’t fond of these red priests. They were a threat to this city, out of his perspective and wanted to get rid of them, as soon as possible.  
The candles didn’t give much light now, the fire seemed to be almost out, as he saw slowly that city was darker than normal. Luckily for him and his two friends, the moon lighted up the path for them to the haven of Pentos.

The haven existed out of small markets, who were closed after two hours in the morning. Sometimes, little patrols of guards came marching through the haven to secure that merchant’s goods were untouched by thief’s or drunken fools. It seemed to be the case that the haven was empty, but that was half the truth.  
Three ships had arrived some minutes ago. Two of them were from King’s Landing and one from the Sunspear.

He and his accomplices walked through the environment, searching for the person they were waiting for. They could hear a chest grinding over the stone platform. It came from the way where they had agreed to meet. Suddenly, two guards came out of one of the several market buildings towards them. “Halt, identify yourself, strangers.”  
The man came closer with his friends, their weapons hidden. “You shouldn’t have been here, my friends, I’m afraid we need to get this case over as soon as possible.”  
“The fuck do you…”, said the man, before Raj throw a knife right through his throat. The man didn’t know what came over him and fell on the ground, coughing blood.  
The other men tried to reach his sword, but his friend Manqo, a former dothraki in his service given by Khal Drogo, cuts right through his face, leaving a big cut right through his visage. He was directly dead.  
Raj’s victim was still fighting for his life, trying to get the knife out of him as safe as possible, but Raj showed no mercy and grabbed the knife as hard as possible out of him.  
The body made some movements, but it was silent afterwards.  
“A former Dothraki and a former … Stormcrow, I assume.” His friend had arrived.  
“Your knowledge about people always surprises me, old friend. Is that him in there?”  
“Yes, I assume my good friend felt asleep, but who’s to blame in that? We have been on sea for two days.”  
“Do you think he will help our queen grow to power?”  
“My good old friend Illyrio, I trust that this man can make our queen one of the best kings, or should I say queens, that has ever sat on the Iron Throne.”  
“We should drink on that at my place.”  
“A great offer, my friend, but my other ship will be coming over several hours and it might take days, until another comes.”  
“Varys, Varys, as a spider, always moving.”  
“Ha, well good luck, my friend, with the little lord, before I go, you should know he has a drinking problem. And he whores also quite a lot, but I don’t think he will be thinking of that now. Also, he likes Dornish whine, that I just bought from a merchant of that Dornish ship.”  
“He sounds like quite the man. Are you sure he is the right one for the job?”  
“I know no-one better.

# Jaime Lannister

The Sept of Baelor was filled with priest holding candles. They were wearing their mourning costumes and had special attributes on them to show their sadness.  
Cersei was standing next to him, she was wearing a black dress, showing that she mourned her father. The High Septon descended from the staircase and came towards her.  
"Your grace, we are honored by your presence, but you have been here for several hours. A lot of mourners are waiting outside to see him."  
"They will keep waiting. I want a moment alone with him." Jaime had just walked in and he wasn't sure if he was meaning him or their father.  
"But your grace, many of these lords and ladies have travelled day and night to be here…"  
Cersei gives him a menacing look, which agitated the priest. "From all seven kingdoms…", he said in a voice a man uses if he's sorry, but still requests something.  
"They will wait. And know I want a moment alone with my brother. I want all your disciples gone. Now."  
The High Septon gave a command to get all the priests out of the Sept. Slowly, every disciple went up the stairs and went through the door, until only Cersei and Jaime remained.

His father was laying on a stone altar, his hands rested on his body and with hand-painted stones on top of his eyes.  
They had found his body a hour after he let Tyrion loose. The handmaiden Shae, in service of Sansa Stark and former lover of his brother, was found first, laying in Tywin's bed. It was know that Shae had no business in King's Landing anymore, but that didn't stop her from going for the next most powerfull person in King's Landing at the time, his dear father. Ser Swann assumes that Tyrion had first killed his whore, before confronting Tywin, because he thought he would find Tywin in his bedroom. Instead he found his former lover in his bed, which enraged him. There were signs that she tried to protect herself, a fallen knife that was laying under her. Then his brotehr must have heard his father on the toilet in the corridor and made him most presumingly confess why he hated him so much. Tyrion wasn't seemingly pleased with the answer, since he had put two crossbow arrows in him. Men of the Kingsguard must have spoken a bit too much in the city, since quite quickly people found out about the Hand's death. He recently heard a man yelling to him that his father seemingly didn't shit gold, which Jaime gave an answer with by carving his eye out.

Jaime presides above his body when Cersei began talking to him. "He never wanted you to be a King’s Guard, but here you are, protecting his dead body."  
Jaime knew his father always wanted him to be the heir of Castely Rock and the leader of the Lannister army, but he disobeyed these orders time after time, because he wanted to be closer to Cersei. And here he was, just like Tyrion said, another disappointment to his father,  
Jaime quickly realised what was going to happen now that his father was gone. "What he built. The towers. He built it for us. He meant it for us. They’re going to try to take it away, all of it."  
"They?"  
"All of them out there are enemies. They’re waiting a night to make sure he’s really dead and as soon as they see the stones on his eyes they’ll set to work on tearing us apart." Jaime hated the decision that his father took when he allied with the Tyrells, he never could stand them, and for sure not that arrogant son of that, called the Knight of Flowers. The brat had been asking ever since his hand got cut off to spar with him. He was sure that they were already planning little plots against them, now that they are vunerable.

"They had nothing to do with it. The man who murdered our father, he tore us apart, he’s the enemy. I’ve been telling you for years, you’ve been defending him for years…"  
Jaime loved his brother a lot and when Varys asked him to help free Tyrion, he instanly applied. It was a mistake. "This is exactly what they want", he says to defend himself.  
"...and now our father is dead. And that little monster is out there somewhere drawing breath. Did you set him free?"  
Jaime doesn't respond. They are still searching the man who helped Tyrion escape, and luckily for him, Varys seemed to be their canidate.  
Cersei smiles, but it's not a happy smile. She has her confirmation. "Tyrion may be a monster but at least he killed our father on purpose. You killed him by mistake. With stupidity. You’re a man of action, aren’t you? When it occurs to you to do something you do it, nevermind the consequences. Take a look." She gestures towards their father. "Look at the consequences. Here they are. He loved you more than anyone in this world. And you were his doom."  
She kisses her father on the head and proceeds to go up the staircase to send the other people in, leaving Jaime alone.

As Jaime moved upwards the staircase, the first persons entered the sept. He recognised Mace Tyrell walking aside him and Ser Marbrand stops for a moment to express his condolences.  
Before he reached the top, he passes his cousin Lancel, healed from his wounds from, as the people have named it, the Battle of Blackwater. He's wearing simple brown clothing and the symbol of the Seven was carved on his head. Jaime was confused by this, since Lancel never was a big believer in them and he never thought his cousin could turn into a fanatic, or at least he assumed since he was dressed as one. "I'm sorry for everything I have done to you, my cousin, I hope you can forgive me for my sins."  
Jaime was confused about what he was talking, but before he could ask, his uncle Kevan began talking towards him. "I apologize for my son’s appearance."  
"It's quite alright, uncle. A men may have some dedication for religion, but I didn't expect my own cousin to go this far", he says, watching Lancel step down the staircase, and then began looking back to his uncle, the moment he begins talking.  
"They call themselves sparrows. Bloody fanatics. Religion has indeed its place, of course, but at a certain point… They never would have come to the capital when Tywin was alive."  
"I'm sure my dear cousin will grow out it eventually. Now if you may excuse me, I have King's guard business to attend too.  
"Of course", his uncle replied, a bit sad. Jaime stares him down as he is walking down the stairs. Even a man as him, doesn't deserve to have his son turn out like this. This is for sure not what he wants, and since Lancel is one of the last hopes for House Lannister, since his two other children died, he knows that his father's biggest fear is coming true. House Lannister is slowly moving towards its destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion's arrival, out of his perspective, up next.


	4. Tyrion Lannister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion's arrival in Pentos out of his perspective.

Tyrion just had pieces of memories from his travelling to Varys’ friend. He remembered that Varys sometimes shoved grapes and little sacs of water through the tiny gate in the crate that was made for breathing. He remembered that, when the ship was loading him in, they just let the crate fell, and he still could feel it.  
He remembered that Varys was talking to three hooded men at night, but he was half-sleeping, so he wasn’t following the conversation at all.

 

Tyrion woke up in a room that must be in Essos. It had a giant bed, that looked more like a giant bench with way too much pillows.  
Not that he complained, because they were very soft. There was a little table right in front of him with a scale full of peanuts, those darn grapples, apricots and there was grapefruit too.  
The room was filled with other benches and chairs full of pillows and there was a giant window too with orange curtains, presumably made of cotton. 

 

Tyrion grunts, when he tries to get up, but somehow, he can’t, _oh right, his fall…_  
Since Tyrion isn’t going to stay still for that, he crawls towards the end of the bed and tries to get himself slowly up, when he tries to get up, with success.  
He walks slowly towards the window and opens the curtains, revealing a little balcony with a wooden structure, making him think that whoever owns this house must be very rich, since it’s real craftsmanship.

__

__Tyrion proceeds to open the windows and moves towards the balcony, to find out where he was.  
Once he was there, he immediately knew where he was. Pentos. He had never been here, but he had read a lot of books about Essos, who described a giant red temple in the middle of the city, huge walls made from sand and he hear smell the aromas of fruit and flowers.  
_Yep, Pentos._

______Suddenly, he hears the slam of a door. Tyrion wonders who it could be and moves slowly towards his room.  
Of course, _whores._  
He once made a statement that the whores would come to find if he ever hidded on the most secret place on the planet far away from everyone, and he was surprised and pleased that his little power worked successfully as always. 

____

__________The first whore had beautiful black hair, pretty curves and huge tits.  
And seeing her skin-color and her dressing code, he knew she came originally from Dorne.  
The other girl had a dark skin, making him think that she came from the Summer Islands.  
She wore a little, too revealing yellow dress, that was made to cover the body a little. Or at least the fabrics were so bad, that you could clearly see what was under the dress.  
It was obviously the purpose of the dress.  
The last one was clearly a girl from noble blood. Some ladies come to Essos to make their success and many failed and lost too much money to go back home.  
Her skin was a bit browned by the sun, but he didn’t mind that much.  
She also had brown hair, tits as huge as melons and a fat ass. 

__________Tyrion saw as the ladies came to him and were slowly taking off his Lannister-coloured shirt. The girls were fondling his body and flattering him with their sweet voices. Just like Shae… And the fun was up.  
“Stop, I’m not in the mood. “The girls stopped and threw themselves in his benches and chairs.  
“It’s a fun arrival and all, sweet girls. But I just had the worst travel of my life. I have been living in a fucking crate for several days, had nothing to eat then these grapples and have a painful feeling at my ass, because some idiot dropped this monstrous travel box thing and I had to shit through that little hole there, do you know how hard that was….”  
He became slowly aware that the girls didn’t understand him or were too drunk to care about the things he said. “I’m sorry, girls, but has one of you seen my friend?” He grabs a peach and circles with his finger around the top.  
“Bald. A bit weird. Uses children to send messages to men."  
"Uhm… has nothing…”  
And he shows the place on his pants where it was located. “…under here.”  
The girls began laughing, but he didn’t know if it was with him or the strange things he was trying to show with his hands. 

__________“I might explain that part.”  
Tyrion turns around to see a man with a grise, black-like beard.  
He wears an orange overall and he saw his wide black pants just under it. “And who might you be?” 

__________“My name is Illyrio Mopatis, a good friend of your dear Varys. Unfortunately, he had to voyage before you came here. There is still a lot we need to talk about, so you best seat yourself.”  
Tyrion grumped a bit and tried to put himself on his bed. The black whore helped him with that and giggled a bit, when he got up.  
“You do have some whine, do you?”  
The black whore smiled towards him and began talking. “We have been expecting you, Lord Tyrion”, and winked directly after it, making Tyrion blush a little.  
She stood up and teared some wine for him in a little goblet. He began tasting it. “Hmm… fine Dornish vintage.”  
“Only the best wine for my guests.” 

__

__________“So, can you tell me a bit more how you got to know my friend?”  
“He and I met many years ago, through mutual friends. I was a merchant back then.  
I was one in a group of many people who saw King Robert Baratheon for the disaster he was.  
He wasn’t going to be a good king, we all knew that.  
We tried to do what was best for the realm by supporting the Targaryen restoration.  
And thus, began the chain of mistakes that has led us both here. Things have gotten worse, not better. Westeros needs to be saved from itself.”  
Tyrion drinks up the wine in his glass at once. “Ah, much better.” And answers the girl’s questionable look towards him if the cup needs to be refilled with a nod.  
“My lord?”  
“I don’t think I am anymore. A lord. Are you a lord if you kill your father? I don’t suppose they revoke your nobility for killing a whore. That has to be happen all the time.” Tyrion takes his now filled glass again and drinks from it.  
“I heard you drank yourself across the Narrow Sea.”  
“True, so why stop now?”  
“Because we are talking about the future of your country. My country of origins.”  
Tyrion laughs. “Hahahaha, the future? The future is shit. Just like the past. How do you two want to change a country that doesn’t want to be saved, when you live in a paradise like this.”  
“He believes in you, you know that who?”  
“Who? The master of whisperers? The spider? Oh please... Look at me. Trying to drink myself to death.”  
He again drinks from his goblet, but finds out it’s empty. Refilling it is. 

__________“Drinking yourself is such a coward way to go for the potential saviour of the realm.”  
“Hahahaha, me, the saviour? Oh please, A drunken dwarf will never be the saviour of the Seven Kingdoms.”  
“My friend doesn’t believe in saviours. He and I believe that men of talent have a role to play in the war to come.”  
Tyrion gives him a confused look, but nods away and takes a drink from his newly retrieved refuelled goblet. “You’re going to have to find another soldier. I’m done with Westeros and Westeros is done with me.”  
“I have heard stories about you. The dwarf of the lion nest who defeated the flaming deer’s when they tried to cross into your home haven. You have many admirable qualities, but I don’t think self-pity is one of them. Any fool with a bit of luck can find himself born into power. But earning it for yourself, that takes work.”  
“I’m not well-suited for work.”  
“I think you are. I’m seeing what Varys sees in you. You have your father’s instinct for politics, and you have compassion towards others.”  
“Compassion? Yes. I killed my lover with my bare hands. I shot my own father with a crossbow.”  
Illyrio gives him a not-satisfied look, but changes his mood directly. “The new has already came over here days ago. A faster ship. From what I heard, that lover of yours, sold her body. She was not perfect and betrayed you. You’re not perfect either, but nobody is. The world isn’t made of perfect people.”  
“What is it you want exactly?”  
“Peace. Prosperity. A land where the powerful do not prey on the powerless.”  
Tyrion drinks his goblet up. “Where the castles are made of gingerbread and the moats are filled with blackberry wine. The powerful have always preyed on the powerless, that’s how they became powerful in the first place.”  
“Perhaps. And perhaps we’ve grown so used to horror we assume there’s no other way. If you sat on the Iron Throne, would you spread misery throughout the land?”  
“I have no desire to sit on that damn thing.”  
“No, you won’t. But you could help another climb those steps and take that seat. The Seven Kingdoms need someone stronger than Tommen, but gentler than Stannis. A monarch who can intimidate the high lords and inspire the people. A ruler loved by millions with a powerful army and the right family name.”  
Tyrion smiles. “Ha, good luck finding him.”  
“Who said anything about him? You have a choice, my little friend. You can stay here at my palace and drink yourself to death, or you can ride with one of my horses under companion of my finest “knights” to Meereen, meet the rightful Queen Of The Andals, Daenerys Targaryen Stormborn, and decide if the world is worth fighting for.” 

_____Tyrion remembered hearing about this queen back from when he was Hand of The King. Stories spread in King’s Landing about her and her three little dragons. He heard rumours that they got bigger and bigger with the time and that Daenerys had two powerful armies already at her side. And now it seemed that this Illyrio and his friend Varys were all behind the sudden disappearance of the girl to Essos._ _ _ _ _

_________Tyrion would want to meet this Daenerys. From what he heard, she has temper for it, the army for it, the ‘munition’ for it and the support of the people. “The option about me staying here and drinking myself to death, was never an option, was it?”  
“No, my friend. I would have kicked you out of my house.”  
He rested his head on the body of the black whore behind him and sighs. “Well travelling to Meereen and maybe drinking myself to death on the road towards it, it is.” _

______Tyrion takes his goblet and Illyrio raises his too and they toast on Tyrion’s decision. _Dragon Queen, here I come. _____ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Margaery, Loras, Bronn, Jaime, Ellaria and Mance Rayder versus Jon Snow all coming up (not in the same chapter of course, but y'all will see.)


	5. Loras Tyrell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some LorasXOlyvar. Wanted to write one since there might not be a chance sooner or later ;).

Loras Tyrell is not being spotted on Tywin’s funeral fest. Quite weird for a boy of such noble birth to not give his condolences. Of course, Margaery Tyrell knew all about the proper ways, while Loras was training to become a knight. And what a knight was he being now…

“It looks like Dorne.”  
Loras liked boys. It was no shame towards his family, but it had to be a secret to the world.  
Loras was meant to be the heir of Highgarden and yet, he seemed to not care at all about the place.  
He was a man who didn’t know much about politics and just didn’t care. Scheming, betrayals… that life was not made for him. Probably why people said that he was easily playable.

What he liked to do, was fighting, and he was not bad at it. Last tournament, he was defeating several hard opponents. He had beaten Ser Meryn Trant, one of the better knights at the service of the king.  
Even know he came off quite arrogant, he spoke the language of the sword quite good.  
Then he defeated the well-known drunk priest Thoros of Myr with his flaming sword.  
He was as always quite drunk, so he was easily defeated.  
He also defeated his former ally, Ser Robar Royce. He served his beloved Renly as a member of the Kingsguard, until this so-called shadow killed him, his beloved and another member of the guard.  
He never believed that story Margaery told him, and still think the treacherous bitch named Brienne Of Tarth escaped justice that day for killing the man of his dreams.  
He then had defeated the Mountain, by the Seven how many can say that, and nearly died for it, but boy, was it worth it.  
Now he just needs to beat Jaime Lannister to prove once and for all that he is the best swordsman who lives now. Shouldn't be that difficult, now that he lost his sword hand...

He was laying with his favourite squire, naked in his chambers in the Red Keep. The boy immediately noticed what he was the first time they met and it had something wonderful to be honest with a person when they first met. And then of course the fact that he was so gorgeous and he was an expert in bed.  
Loras wanted to take him with them, when they would be going to Highgarden, which he hoped to be very soon.

“No, it doesn’t look like Dorne at all.”  
“It does. That’s the Sunspear bit right there.”  
He went with his finger over the birthmark on his tight. ”And that’s where the mountains are. And over here is… Sunsnake? Stonespear?”  
“Sandstone.”  
“Yes. Yes, Sandstone. Just there.”  
“Alright, alright, Fine.”  
Olyvar came closer towards his face and the two shared an intimidate kiss. Life was looking up for Loras. “It’s Dorne.”  
“We should go there. I think we would have a lovely time.”

Loras was thinking about Dorne. He thought how Oberyn’s bi-sexuality was approved there, just as Ellaria’s and the two were never in shame to show it off in public in King’s Landing.  
Maybe he and Olyvar should leave their backstories behind and live under aliases in Dorne.  
Highgarden would go to his younger brother Garlan, who is dreaming to become a king one day. It would perfectly suit him. 

“Judging by my experience, that would be wonderful. Dorne, Highgarden. Anywhere but here.”  
They start to kiss again. Oh, this is the life. This is true love, he thought.

They were so much in their deep thoughts that they didn’t hear his brother coming in.  
“We’re late for dinner as it is.”

Loras stops the kiss and looks at Margaery with a smile.  
“You’re very respectful.”  
“I’m very hungry.”

She closes the door behind her. Olyvar gets up and starts putting his clothes back on. Loras finds his sister sometimes a real ass.  
“What’s your name?”  
Olyvar looks up to her. “Olyvar, my lady.”  
“I’m afraid my brother is keeping the king waiting, Olyvar.”  
Olyvar goes towards Loras and gives him a last passionate kiss, and then he goes towards the door and leaves.

“Perhaps you might consider being a bit more discreet?”  
Oh please, he thought, laying naked in bed. “Why? They all already know about me anyway. Everybody knows everything about everyone. What’s the point in trying to keep a secret in a place like this?”  
“In any event…”, she says and throws his clothing from the chair towards him, “you shouldn’t keep your intended waiting.”  
“My intended? Please. Tywin’s dead. That means no one can force Cersei to marry me.”  
“Lucky you”, she says with a laugh.  
“Unlucky you”, he teases back.  
“You think I want that woman married to my lovely brother?”  
“If she doesn’t marry me, she doesn’t go to Highgarden. Which means she stays in King’s Landing. Which means you’re trapped here with Cersei Lannister as your mother-by-law. Good luck with that.”  
“Perhaps”, she says.  
Loras gives her a questionable look. “Perhaps?”  
“Perhaps”, she confirms. She’s up to something Loras knew.  
“But anyway, you have no choice in the matter. You haven’t been present at Tywin’s funeral and you are expected to give at least your condolences towards your former betrothed. “  
“Do I have to?”  
“Yes, and dress quickly, I’m very hungry and I will spare no breakfast for you if you aren’t ready in five minutes", she teased and then she took her leave.  
Ugh, and Loras laid back in his bed. Why does this life have to be so complex, he thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Bronn.


	6. Bronn of the Blackwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bronn gets invited for the royal wedding of Tommen Baratheon and Margaery Tyrell. Or is there something else to it?

Bronn and his betrothed are making a walk through the gardens of King’s Landing. Jaime had invited them personally for his nephew’s wedding.  
Bronn doesn’t give much about weddings, but his betrothed, Lollys Stokeworth, wanted to go with him. And he couldn’t refuse that girl anything, could he?  
He would be marrying her, and he would become rich.  
He already had planned something to get rid of her sister and take their heritance for himself.  
The House of the Blackwater. He would need a sigil though.

“No sunflowers. I don't like them. Roses are very nice, definitely roses. And music. I adore music. But no flutes, I hate flutes! We can have a harp if you like, but no flutes. Then there's the food. Food is the most important thing, don't you agree? We're going to need pigeon pies. That's what they eat in the capital, don't they?”

Bronn had been working with Tyrion for years, and yet, he felt somehow guilty that he wasn’t there for him, when he needed him the most.  
From what he heard, that chump of a Martell made quite a fight with the big fucker, making him die days later from the poison he rubbed on the tops of his spears.  
But his arrogance was his death. Not going to happen to me, he thought.

“Don't they?”  
What was his wife mumbling about now…? “Don't who?”  
“People eat pigeon pie here in the capital, right?.”  
He putted his arm around her. “They most certainly do, my dear, they most certainly do.”

“Your home is such a fine place, isn't it?”, he began. “A fine place. I never thought I'd end up settling down in a place like this.”  
“You won't.”  
He lifted his eyebrows. “Pardon?”  
“We won't get to live at Stokeworth. When Mother dies, my sister gets the castle because she's older.”  
We will see about that, he thought. “Oh.”  
“She hates me. She calls me mean names, and sometimes even still she pulls my hair when Mother isn't looking. She even threatens to kill my baby.”

Lollys got involved in the attack in King’s Landing on Joffrey.  
Sansa Stark got out fine, but her companions either got gang-raped or got their throat slipped.  
Lollys was raped, until the cloak Kettleblack came back for here.  
Since she gave birth five months before they got betrothed, Bronn decided that he would take care of the baby as if it was his own.  
But he was going to be the next one to make a baby with her.

“You know what I think? I think you're a good person. And your sister is a mean person.”  
“She is.”  
“I've been all over the world. And if there's one thing I've learned, it's that meanness comes around. People like your sister, they always get what's coming to them eventually. One way or another.”

They suddenly stop. Someone was sitting at the staircase of their chambers.  
“Who’s that, my love?”  
Oh no. “Jaime fucking Lannister.”  
“Ser Bronn of the Blackwater. Lady Stokeworth. I hope you travelled safely.”  
“I was very sorry to hear about your father.”  
“Thank you.” He came towards his girl. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lady Stokeworth.” He kissed her hand, like the gentleman that he was.  
She blushes. He better is not thinking about taking her from him, he thought. “Run along, love.”  
She walks to her chambers, and closes the door.

“Beautiful bride you've chosen. When were you planning on getting married?”  
“Just get on with it”, he said annoyed.  
“On with what?”  
“What you're here for. There's no way this little visit could possibly mean anything good for me. I found it already strange that I was invited for a wedding, when you know I dislike them...”  
“It's very good for you”, he said and began searching something in his coat. He showed some scroll and proceeds to give it to him.

Blablablabla…. of fucking course, he said in himself.  
“Lollys will be marrying Ser Rollam Westerling.”  
“He is now in your room, meeting her. Isn’t it beautiful?”  
“We made a deal, your sister and I.”  
“I would have advised against that.”  
“How is this good for me?”  
“Cause you're going to come with me and help me with something important. And when you return, I'm going to give you a much better girl, and a much better castle.”  
“Return from where?”  
“Come with me, to a place where we can keep this secret hidden.”

“We recently got a packet sent from Dorne.”  
“What has that to do with anything?”  
“Because it was meant for King Tommen, we putted gas in the box, to be sure that it was not dangerous…”  
“And it was dangerous?”  
“Yes, two red vipers were in the box, with my cousin’s necklace.”  
“Does the queen know?”  
“You wish, if you found out, she would have use in war with Dorne. She is the regent of the king, and it is her daughter. We can’t risk that.”  
“Shouldn’t ya consider that?”  
“No, we are planning something else. That’s where you come in. I heard you got expelled from being a knight, after Cersei gave you Lolly.”  
“Lollys, and yes, unfortunately not anymore. And what kind of knight was I even. Didn’t have lands and stuff, just the title knight. And they took it when they promised me Lollys and her lands.”  
“I got then a big offer for you.” Bronn was intrigued. What could Jaime possibly give him that could give him joy, then Jaime’s own hand that got cut off.  
They stood before the doors of the Throne and Jaime gave him something. It was a shiny necklace.  
"Keep it in your coat, I'm not sure if we will have time after this."

Bronn and Jaime entered the throne room. Before him, he could see ‘King Pretty Boy”, the silent knight Illyn Payne (he tried to get him smiling back in the day, but he wasn't succesfull), the girl of the Dornish prince and her, what he thought, entire work force.  
“Go stand before me, Bronn of the Blackwater.”  
Jaime gestures him to go stand before the lad in his Iron Chair.  
“As former leader of the City Watch, we saw how good of a job you did. You brought in some excellent guard members, who have proven to be valuable members now and you took the shot during the siege of Stannis Baratheon on King’s Landing. This making you excellent for this job.”  
Bronn had a laugh on his face. Not because he was impressed by the speech, but because from what he heard, the kid couldn’t even tell something without preparing it. He laughed in himself while thinking about the poor lad, studying that big speech in his room, probably given by his uncle, or is it father?  
“You will go and escort Lady Sand back to the Sunspear with her entire service and will serve for an ambassador there in the name of King’s Landing and of course, the King. You will keep us up to date with everything that happens there and try to help the Dornish council as much as possible…”

“This is a joke, right?” He says towards Jaime.  
Jaime gives him an expression that he’s honest with him.  
“Are you shitting me? I’m no damn politician. I’m not even a member or one of your knights.”

Everyone looks shocked towards Bronn, except most of the Dornish crew. Ellaria was watching it from a distance with a smile. Jaime came forward. “Excuse use for my friend's behavi…”  
“There’s no need. I like him”, said the Dornish wife. Bronn grew a smile.

Tommen didn’t know how to respond and tried searching for his advisors in the room, but he reminded himself that they were having a private conversation that should be a secret to his mother.  
Jaime sprang in to help his cousin. “My good old friend, we trust you with power for once and you don’t even let your king finish.”

Tommen saw this as his chance to follow up his speech. “Before we want to send you off, Ser Bronn, you get one of the greatest honours in the kingdom.  
You get knighted for your deeds, for defending the royal family, leading a military force for months and risking your life for the King at Blackwater Bay.  
You will even get your own ground and sigil, when there will be ground available. This means that you will be a knight of the King. Come forward.”

Bronn was kind-off taken by this news. He was going to knighted? Again, but this time for real? With titles and all?  
He always enjoyed his life as a sellsword, but becoming a knight of the king...  
He could take every whore for free with that badge. 

He came forward and knelt before the king. The king took his deceased father’s sword and took it before it’s head.  
“In the name of the Warrior I charge you to be brave. In the name of the Father I charge you to be just. In the name of the Mother I charge you to defend the young and innocent. In the name of the Maid I charge you to protect all women... Ser Bronn of Blackwater, do you swear before the eyes of gods and men to defend those who cannot defend themselves, to protect all women and children, to obey your captains, your liege lord, and your king, to fight bravely when needed and do such other tasks as are laid upon you, however hard or humble or dangerous they may be?”  
“I will, your Grace.”  
The king moves his sword on his left shoulder. “You may rise now, Ser of the Blackwater.”

Bronn rose up and he and the king gave each other a hand. When the king did that, he looked to his uncle for the approval of the act and his uncle couldn’t be prouder, Bronn thought.  
“My excuses, my King, for my doings right in front of you.”  
“Oh, uhm, it’s quite alright, just don’t let it happen again…”  
Jaime must be facepalming by now, Bronn thought.  
“Now, I have your first task and… it was the same I just gave you.”  
Bronn laughed in himself, but tried to stay focussed before the king. “I will escort them back to the Sunspear and will stay there as your ambassador, your Grace.”  
“Then you can go now.”  
“Follow me, people.”  
The Dornish men and woman came right behind him as Jaime opened the doors of the throne room for them. 

Bronn was thinking about the task the king gave him, the things Jaime told him about and his betrothed. But since she wouldn’t be anymore, he could best forget about her.  
But he knew why he would go to Dorne, more specificly the Sunspear. Mostly presumably for keeping that cunt’s cousin safe.

“You made quite the show.”  
He looked up and saw Ellaria Sand walking next to him.  
“Aye. I was already once knighted. Figured that I should make a show the next time.”  
“Yet, you didn’t know that you would be, right?”  
“Aye, didn’t saw the sigil and lands part coming. Plus, knight of the King. Has something, doesn’t it.”  
“I should be named Lady Martell, yet I choose to keep my name, because I know I’m a bastard, and I would make sure nobody in history would forget that I choose for that life in the middle of the riches. You should favour your heritance too.”  
Like hell, he would.  
“You look quite pretty in black. Didn’t saw you wearing it before.”  
“I’m mourning remember.”  
“Oh yeah, I’m sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I liked your husband as a great guy. He had the warrior spirit and he seemingly would give anything for his family to avenge them.”  
“Tell me, Ser Bronn, what happens when you throw a stone towards a viper?”  
“I don’t know. He dies?”  
“No, the viper feels the pain. The viper will remember. The viper will kill who harms him.” She looks with an ireful face towards him. “Remember this, Ser Bronn, you will be a mouse in a viper nest when we arrive in Dorne.”  
“Hmm, do you think I’m frightened?”  
“No, I think you’re brave. I meant that the kingdom should be frightened for a sudden viper attack…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the first big change in the Season Five storyline. Don't worry, plenty more are coming. Next up, Dorne. But like actual Dorne... I'm talking way too much... (Tell me if you have certain ideas for the storyline. I'm always open for suggestions... (Doesn't mean that I will change the entire S5 I have planned ;P))


	7. Areo Hotah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick view in Dorne.

Areo Hotah is the head of Doran’s guard.  
Once, he was one of the best fighters you could face against.  
Now he probably still is one of the best warriors of Dorne.  
He wields a long stick with an axe on it.  
Men call him the Reaper of Dorne, because he wields his long axe with death.

He was now still guarding his prince, Doran Martell, who has gone to the Sunspear to mourn his brother together with his family.  
He had been resting in the Water Gardens of Dorne, because he couldn’t move that well. His brother had helped him ruling, but now he was dead.  
Killed by the same killer of his sister.  
Areo knew that deep down, Doran was hoping to have the man killed, but he knew he couldn’t do it.  
Areo found Doran a honourable man.  
He respected that his brother died in a trial of combat.  
If he was killed on the streets, there could have been a war, but he respects the rules as they are.

He saw Doran looking over the giant gardens of the Sunspear and he looked pleased.  
Dorne was never a stable country, but since the Targaryen, they had known an age of peace.  
Areo saw Doran looking to Myrcella Baratheon, the daughter of the former king.  
He knew Doran was pleased with the betrothing, he found Myrcella a sweet girl with the heart on the right place.  
He asked himself how such a girl could be still this innocent after living in the viper’s nest known as King’s Landing for so many years.

Areo followed the girl with his eyes as he saw her and her guard in armour in the garden as she was writing a letter to presumably her brother, probably to give him her pleases towards his wedding tomorrow and her distress that she couldn’t be there to give him support after their grandfather had died.  
It was known that Tywin Lannister wasn’t a very loving man towards his children, but everyone knew that he loved his two last grandchildren.

Suddenly, she saw Doran’s daughter Arianne Martell making her way with her loyal guard Gerold Dayne, others known as the Darkstar, to the chambers of his leader.  
Areo stood before the door with his longaxe out. “The prince does not wish to be disturbed.”  
“Remove yourself from my path, or I'll …”  
“Let her in…”  
Areo followed the commands of his prince and stood aside as he saw Arianne coming in.  
The Darkstar waited outside.  
Areo wasn’t going to make a talk with him.  
He knew that Darkstar was too pessimistic to talk with.

“What do you want, my dear daughter?”  
“What do you think I want?”  
“You know we have talked about this- “  
“I want vengeance for Elia Martell. I want vengeance for my dear uncle. I want vengeance from Dorne. And I want to have my ruling right back in the Sunspear.”  
It was true that Doran had given Arianne the ruling seat during his stay at the Water Gardens, but Doran had decided to come back at the table and continue his rule.  
“I’m not doing it…”  
“Your brother was murdered, and you sit here at the Water Gardens, staring at the sky and doing nothing. Is this your way of dealing with your enemies?”  
“Oberyn was slain during a trial by combat. By law, that is not murder.”  
“You don’t have to remind me of that. You know I loved him with all my heart.”  
“So, what are we going to do about his death? Nothing?”  
“I will let his body come over to the Sunspear where I will bury him. Then I will grief him.”  
“You would have me go to war?”  
““You would have me go to war?”  
“The whole country would have you go to war.”  
“Then let’s be happy that the whole country doesn’t get to decide.”  
“The Sand Snakes are already planning plots of vengeance. I have no doubt Ellaria will too. Many Dornish houses are making their houses ready to fight. We should move now…”  
“ARIANNE!”  
She stops, a bit shocked.  
“That will be the end of that.”

She looks towards Myrcella in the gardens.  
“See my argument more as a warning. People will be coming for here, here in Dorne. They know she will no longer be useful here, not in Dorne at least.”  
“King’s Landing will send an ambassador to Dorne. He will negotiate deals with use for a better future and help use in our country. And it’s a knight of the King. They want to make sure that she is safe, but they still want to continue the marriage pact.”

Arianne sighs and takes a seat at the table where Doran is sitting at.  
He’s sitting in a huge chair made of reed and on a blue soft pillow.  
Areo knew Arianne for a long time, but she wasn’t a person he could read easily.  
Her motivations would always be a mystery towards him.  
“When will he and Ellaria arrive?”  
“They will arrive in two days if everything goes right.”  
“You should think ahead before her arrival. Ellaria is a jealous woman and the Sand Snakes haven’t been seen in days. Words has it that they are planning to kill the little Lannister girl.”  
“Then I will let my guards search for them and bring them before me. There is not going to be shed blood in Dorne for the coming weeks. Not while I’m ruling.”  
“Who knows for how long…”  
“Was that a threat?”  
“A warning to deal with this threat as soon as possible. You may be a prince, but you’re a horrible ruler in my perspective. We should have dealt with them a long time ago.” She stands up and leaves the room, leaving a speechless Doran behind.  
“Escort me back to my chambers, Ser Dayne.”  
“As you please, my princess”, he bowed and stood up. He then did what Arianne said him to do as they left the Garden Zone. Areo looked to them and thought by himself that he was going to have much work to do in the upcoming weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Jon Snow and Mance Rayder. And it's a Samwell Tarly POV, so stay tuned. Also Gilly.


	8. Jon Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow confronts Mance Rayder and it doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally meant to be a Samwell Tarly POV, but it just didn't fit. Normally, Sam would be present with Jon in Mance's room and Gilly would be present in the beginning of the chapter. HOWEVER, it really didn't fit and so, I changed it. But, Samwell gets the last chapter of this script-like episode (which will be enlarged to 11 chapters, I added another chapter between this and Essos, including Qyburn)

Jon Snow had been thinking how he should handle the wildling situation. He needed to talk Mance into it, for the sake of survival.   
If the White Walkers reach the Wall with their army of the Death, the situation would be too hideous to handle. If the stories were true, the Wall contained spells that makes it impossible for them to walk over.   
But were they true? Jon remembered that they brought over two wights in Castle Black shortly after his father’s betrayal regarding the King’s family and they could cross over normally.   
Or can you bring wights over, but just through the tunnel?   
Jon wondered if Old Nan’s stories were true, that White Walkers rode on giant ice spiders during the Long Night.   
If these rumours would prove to be just, let’s just say that Westeros is fucked.

Jon prepared himself at the door. Jon had been friends with Mance during his time with the wildlings.   
He felt sorry for betraying them before, since they did it for their survival, but he quickly realised which side he should join after he saw their brutal methods.   
These barbarians can’t cross the wall, not unchecked. That’s what he wanted to negotiate with Mance Rayder anyway.   
He knew Mance had done it before, and he thinks that if he could do it once, he should be able to do it twice.   
Plus, Stannis’ offer would be a great deal for them: once they freed the North, they would have their own lands and live their lives out on his side of the Wall.   
Jon thought how laborious it will be to arrange new habits for them to replace their barbarian style of living.

Jon sighs. He knows he hasn’t that much hours left until judgement will fall on the former wildling leader, and he should better move now than wait until it’s too late to back off.   
Jon saluted Jaremy Rykker, who was on guard duty, and tells him that he could take a break: he would be taking over his shift for some minutes. His brother nods prosperous, gives him the set of keys that belonged to the ice cells and strolls to the dinning room to get some ale from the kitchens.   
Hobb, the main cook at Castle Black, would probably kick him out there when he sees him searching through his assests for it.  
Jon then took all his confidence together and walked in and closed the door behind him.   
He locked the door, just in case the leader would try to move against him.

He looked to the corners of the room, where the man was sitting.   
His hair was a mess, he looked like he didn’t wash in days, but that’s probably the truth, since wildlings didn’t have much to lave themselves.   
In Castle Black, there were ice douches. They were cold, but effective.   
They could warm the water of the douches with fire, but it would take too long before the water warms up.   
Mance was wearing the same outfit he had when he was captured by the King’s forces, yet it looked like dust and little webs have appeared over the outfit.   
It looked like the leader had been sitting there for quite a while. Mance looked up, when he came in and smiled.   
He slowly sauntered himself to a chair to sit on which laid next to the negotiating table, where captured criminals who abominated their vows were brought for negotiating.   
“So here we are”, Mance began. He heard by his voice that he has been waiting for quite a while for this conversation.  
“Here we are.”  
“When we first met you were my prisoner. And now, for our last meeting…”  
“Our last? This doesn’t have to be our last meeting.”  
“No, but it will be.”  
“You know what Stannis wants?”  
“He wants me to bend the knee. And he wants the free folk to fight for him. I’ll give him this much: he’s bold.”  
“Shouldn’t a king be bold?”, Jon asked.  
“Oh, aye. And I respect him for that. If he gets what he wants, I expect he’ll be a better ruler than the fools that have been sitting on the Iron Throne for the last hundred years. But I’ll never serve him.”  
“You told me that you weren’t here to conquer. You told me your people have bled enough.”  
“That’s right. But I don’t want them bleeding for Stannis Baratheon’s cause either.”  
“You spent your life convincing 90 clans to come together for the first time in history. Thenns and Hornfoots, the ice-river clans, even the giants. A life’s work uniting them. You didn’t do it for power. You didn’t do it for glory. You brought them together to save them because none of them will survive the winter, not if they’re north of the wall. Isn’t their survival more important than your pride?”

Then Jon saw the anger in Mance’s eyes, like the flames of dragon fire. He pushed the chair behind him away, which caused an annoying sound. “Pride? Fuck my pride. This isn’t about that.”  
“Then bend the knee and save your people”, Jon drove him too. He wasn’t going to let Mance’s life work go to vain for his stupidity.  
“They followed me because they respected me. Because they believed in me. The moment I kneel for a Southern king, that’s all gone.”  
“And how many tens of thousands are out there right now? How many women? How many children? And you won’t go out and rescue them because why? You’re afraid of looking afraid.”

Mance gave him a slight smile, but you could read the sadness in it. “Oh, I am afraid. No shame in that. How will they do it? Beheading? Hanging?”  
Jon had pity with the former man of the Night’s Watch. “They want to burn you alive. The red priestess has plans to make the King’s sword go in flames, but she would need an offer. Or at least that are the rumours. At the very least, they want to burn and offer you to their ‘God of Light’.”  
Mance sighed with self-pity. “Bad way to go. I’ll be honest with you, I don’t want to die. And burnt to death, I don’t want people to remember me like that. Scorched and screaming. But it’s better than betraying everything I believe in.”

“And what happens to your people then? You preserve your dignity and die standing, and they’ll sing songs about you. ‘You’d rather burn than kneel. The great hero.’ Until winter comes, and the white walkers come for us all, and there’s no one left to sing about you.”  
“You’re a good lad. Truly, you are. But if you can’t understand why I won’t enlist my people in a foreigner’s war, there’s no point explaining it to you.”

Jon sighed. He knew Mance wasn’t going to do it.   
He looked up and wanted to say something to the man, but the words got lost in his mouth.   
Mance gave him a look of understanding. But he knew that he wanted to be alone now and think of the things he has done. And Jon knew it too.   
He wasn’t going to achieve something here.   
He slowly walked to the door, unlocked it and opened it.   
Then he thought again about all these innocent people that were locked behind the Wall. “I think you’re making a terrible mistake.”  
“The freedom to make my own mistakes was all I have ever wanted.”  
Jon nodded sadly and left the room. He closed the door behind him and locked the door from the outside with the keys Jaremy gave him.  
There was a frigid wind that made him shiver.   
He moved to the dining room to tell Jaremy that he could go back to his shift and after that, he would get himself to his lockers to get himself warmer and think about what will be happening tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick look in King's Landing, before we finally go to Daenerys.


	9. Qyburn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small look in King's Landing before we go across the Narrow Sea.

Qyburn was sitting in his working chambers with the queen. Several hunters were just brought in with a sack which contained a dwarf head that should resemble the head of the queen’s brother. Qyburn wondered how a dwarf’s head works. He had been experimenting with the body of men, women and even animals, yet he never had with dwarfs. He wondered how all the organs and body parts fitted in that tiny head. Ser Meryn Trant, who brought the queen in, looked grumpy as usual. There have been countless number of hunters coming to city with heads, bodies or the living individuum’s themselves to prove that they captured or killed the Imp, hoping for a reward. Qyburn wondered if the dwarfs would be extinct after Tyrion is finally found.

His employer commanded the men to get the head out of the sac. The men took the sac and were moving the sac the other way. The head automatically tumbled out of the sac. The dwarf had blond hair and a facial scar indeed. It seemed that the scar was even on the same place and that the dwarf got this wound already a long time. However, everything else was wrong. His head was way bigger and his eyes were too far apart. His nose was also way littler. Cersei signed in agony and then looked pissed towards the hunters.  
‘Not him.’

The Kingsguard took his sword and stood for the queen in defencing stand. ‘Are you trying to deceive your Queen? Shall I throw them in a cell, Your Grace?’, he said as he looked towards his queen.  
‘That won't be necessary, Ser Meryn. I don't want to dissuade the other hunters. Mistakes will be made. No need for further violence here. They have far more purpose to use when they will be back searching for that monster.’ Ser Meryn nodded and lowered the sword.  
The hunters knelt before their queen. ‘Thank you, Your Grace. Thank you.’

“Oh. Take the head with you when you will be going, gentlemen.”  
Qyburn interrupted her. ‘Pardon me, Your Grace. I would take it, if you don't mind. It could prove useful for my work.’  
Cersei looked at him and gave him then a slow nod. ‘Very good.’

Qyburn made his way to his lab, with the queen following him. It seems that she still has some business with him. Before they entered the door, Qyburn turned around as he saw a hunter struggling to find a place for the head. Qyburn looked towards him and pointed to an empty closet. ‘Over there will be fine.’  
Meryn couldn’t stand the hunters confused looks and said: ‘You heard the man. Over there.’  
Qyburn nodded friendly towards Meryn and then opened his lab doors with the keys. Before he closed them, he could see Meryn leading the hunters outside.

Qyburn’s lab was a mess. Land maps and books were all over tables. The skeleton of a person was standing next to a closet, but it was full of webs and dust. Qyburn walked towards a closet where he keeps rats, spiders, rabbits and spiders. He takes a rat, comforts the creature and takes it to the desk where he was working on. He comforted the creature one last time and fondled it on its back. Then he slowly moved his hand towards the neck and makes then a fist. The neck cracked over and Qyburn then took a protective lens out of the drawers of his closet. He then opened the creature by tearing his body open, so that the blood could drop in the lens.

“I’m sorry, my Queen, this was an urgent business that needed to be done quickly. In an hour, the blood will be fresh enough, so that I can finally use the head you gave to me.” He was well aware that the queen didn’t adore the things he was doing in his chambers, but she knew that he was to be trusted. The other Maester, Pycelle, was as a snake towards loyalty and she knew Qyburn would do what she wanted. That’s why he was making poor Ser Clegane “better”. ‘It’s no problem, Qyburn, I know that your experiments are for the good of the realm, and it’s better for me to not be this much involved in any of this.’ She was right there for one part, some experiments were indeed for the realm, others to expand his knowledge. He may not be a Maester any longer, but he still was one with their many technics.

‘What was this urgent business you wanted to talk about?’, he said when he saw her looking at the dead shark that hanged on the ceiling of the room. Qyburn requested to have one to experiment with for helping poor Ser Gregor. He was going to need more tools, he knew.  
‘I wanted to know two things. First, how does the new function as Master of Whisperers with you?’ He smiled. It took some time, but he convinced the former Little Birds of the former master Varys to follow him. He even promised them sweets and shelter. What a goodhearted man he was.  
‘It fits finely, your Grace. From what the little birds say, the realm is at peace at the moment, but birds who sang far enough told me that your brother in law is at the moment trying to get forces in the North.’  
‘Do you know something more?’  
‘No, and it seems unlikely that I will hear more. The kids aren’t used to the weather and can’t station there for that long.’  
‘Alright. It’s already good that we know that Stannis is up to something. We can prepare our walls if he thinks to come here again.’  
‘Should I let the pyromancers know that they should prepare more wildfire, your Grace?’  
‘Hmm, we mind not need production any longer. My brother, for the monster he was, had still supplied a lot of wildfire in the basement of the pyromancers.’  
‘Very well then, your Grace. What was the other thing you wanted to tell me?’

‘I want you to send a raven to the Eyrie with command that Littlefinger is being requested in King’s Landing to give advice on an urgent business.’  
‘At once, your Grace.’ Qyburn walked to a table that laid full of paper of letters. He then took a cage with a raven and then walked back to his desk and placed both items on his main desk. He then took a wooden chair to sit on. Qyburn wanted to begin writing, when the queen began another question. ‘How's your work coming along with fixing Ser Gregor?’  
‘Very well, your Grace.’  
‘You've made progress?’  
Qyburn turned his face around and looked to the queen with a smile. ‘More than I've expected. Still a way to go, but…’  
‘Very good. I'll leave you to it then. Make sure Littlefinger is clear on the meaning of the word "immediately".’  
Qyburn gave her a nod and the queen left the room by the door. 

He then set a light on, so that he could see exactly what he was writing. He began the letter.

“Dear lords of the Eyrie,  
Her Grace, Cersei of the House Lannister, wife of the former King Robert Baratheon and mother to our King Tommen Baratheon, has send for Petyr Baelish for urgent business. May he come to King’s Landing within the month as soon as he can.  
Sincere regards,  
Qyburn, Maester of King’s Landing.”

Suddenly he heard grunts. He looked up and saw Ser Gregor shivering under the rag he was laying on. He must have woken up. He was violently jerking around and Qyburn could see that he tried to get up. Qyburn stood up and walked towards the shaking person under the sheet. ‘Shh. Easy, friend.’  
Right after that, Ser Gregor calmed down and it was again quiet in the room. Qyburn looked pleased towards his creation. He was going to be pleased with the final outcome. 

He then walked back to his table to put a certificate on the letter after rolling it up and took the raven. He binds the message on the paw of the bird. He then took the bird and moved towards the small window of the room that mainly lighted it up and threw the bird out of it. He could see the raven rising up and flowing towards its destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys next. (This is also my first fanfic, so if I made any language errors through these chapters, let me know. It would be nice to have some critic on the chapters.)


	10. Daenerys Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look in Meereen. (Also a sex scene, i'm new to this stuff, so excuse me if it wasn't that good, I will try to improve these in the future.)

An Unsullied soldier came in and place the mask on their council table. So, this is the infamous mask of the Sons of the Harpy. The Sons have been trouble for the last weeks in Meereen. Daenerys knew that they were being paid by the masters of Yunkai, Astapor and Qarth, but she didn’t think that the Harpies would become such a big problem. She and her council knew that it was just a matter of time until the Harpies begin a killing spree.

She looked around the table and saw each of her council members. On her left side, Ser Barristan Selmy was standing in casual clothes with his sword banded on his pants. He was the leader of her Kingsguard and she knew that the man was a professional. Tales from far indicated the bravery of Ser Barristan: he was a painter who only used red and he was known as one of the best fighters in Westeros currently. Daenerys knew that once she would hit Westeros, Ser Barristan and his house would come in use there. 

On her right, Grey Worm stood. Daenerys found him a loyal ally who knew his ways with the spear. The Unsullied rested a great responsibility when he was selected as their best fighter and he was all worth it. Grey Worm has proven to be a great warrior, when he, Ser Jorah and Daario took Yunkai for her. Grey Worm also proved to be a great strategist and a great convincer when they took Meereen. Daenerys knew that her closest servant and her best friend Missandei, who was sitting right next to him, had a romantic interest in the Unsullied leader and she would give them their blessing if they would one day marry.

On the left of her Kingsguard, Ser Hizdahr sat. He was the council man chosen from the remaining masters who were kindly toward their slaves and saw them more as servants as slaves. Daenerys felt guilty for killing his father back in the day, but she had no choice. The masters had to learn their place in her new world, and sometimes, violence was the best way for showing it off. Daenerys however thought that with Hizdahr, she could finally settle her differences with the masters of Meereen, so that she could agree certain terms with them surrounding slavery. She also thought that Hizdahr was a man who believed in her seemingly, but she thought there was something off with the person.

Mossador, who sat next to Hizdahr, was the person chosen within the slaves of Meereen. He helped convince the slaves that Daenerys was the rightful heir of Meereen, so they helped with the take-over. Mossador saw her as his goddess, and he proclaimed her as his God. She sometimes wondered how many slaves had done the same when she took over Meereen.

Next to Missandei, her right hand and lover Daario Naharis sat. He was clothed with his usual clothing: The Second Sons armour and his arakh bounded on his belt. He was the leader of the Second Sons, the second biggest army in her possession. He knew that usually the Second Sons were rapers and murderers, but since Daario took over, they were her most disciplined soldiers next to her Unsullied and before her Khalasar. She wanted to give her ally, Konvarro, a place in the council, but she figured that her Khalasar was too little to make a part on her council. The Khalasar rested down one of the forgotten temples of Meereen where their songs could even be heard during busy nights in Meereen.

Daenerys looked towards Ser Barristan. ‘The Sons of the Harpy?’  
‘Yes, your grace. They left it on the body of the poor man.’  
‘They’ve never killed before.’  
‘It was only a matter of time, your grace. Conquerors are always met with resistance.’ Daenerys knew the stories of Aegon and his dragon Balerion The Dread. They also confronted resistance from many houses, but they made sure they burned them all, so that the others knew their place and knelt before him and his two sisters. ‘I didn’t conquer them. Their own people did.’  
Mossador felt that it was time to speak up. The queen was directly naming him, since he would be the responsible person for the former slaves. ‘They do not see us as people, Your Grace.’  
‘Then they will have to learn to see things differently, Mossador. He did not risk his life fighting for freedom so cowards in masks could take it away. And I did not take up residence in this pyramid so I could watch the city below decline into chaos. What was the name of the man you lost?’  
‘Mikal, your Grace. He was working at a bakery in the back alley of the Manticore Street. People saw that two Harpies took him out of his bakery and uses his own hot tools to get the bread out of the oven, to burn his face off.’

Daenerys looked away and thought how gruesome that must have been. This man had proclaimed House Targaryen as the heir of Meereen, which triggered the two assassins, marking the death of the poor man.  
‘I want him buried with honour. Publicly. In the Temple of the Graces.’  
‘The Sons of the Harpy will hear that message.’, warned her guard.  
Mossador smiled. ‘Make them very angry.’  
Dany stood up. ‘Angry snakes lash out. Makes chopping off their heads that much easier. Find the men who did this and bring them to me.’  
Grey Worm and Ser Barristan knelt and left the room. ‘Oh, and that will be all for today.”, she said towards her fellow council members. They knelt all at once and left the room except Missandei.  
‘Jhiqui, can you come in?’ The Dothraki servant of her came in and bowed before her. She got her, Doreah and Irri all together by Viserys and she was her last servant left. The girl had some meaning towards her. ‘What can I do for you, your Grace?’  
‘Clean the room together with Missandei her. We’re going to need it cleaned up tomorrow when we will discuss our plans to eliminate the gang that is threatening the city.’  
‘Of course, Khaleeshi.’ She and Missandei bowed and began the clean-up. She and Daario left the room. ‘So, my queen, what do you want to do with me?’  
‘I think we both know what I want.’, she said smiling. Daario gave her a smile.

Daenerys opened the door of her room as she leaded Daario in. Dany had fallen in love with the Second Sons commander. His charmante skills and the way that he speaks, made her fell in love with him once again. Daario already came towards her. Her fingers tightened in his hair as he was fondling her ass. The two looked each other in the eyes and saw little lights twinkling in them. Dany was delighted by Daario’s presence and she was going to have to show the man gratitude for it. Dany saw as Daario’s lips were moving towards her and she didn’t hesitate to do the same. Her mouth had already entered his as their tongues were playing in their mouth. It felt satisfying after waiting the entire day for her mercenary friend. She hated his stubbornness, his lack of listening, but damn, he was a good kisser, or like Jhiqui and Irri said it back in the day, it is known.

Dany slowly backed off as Daario was looking towards her as her former lover Khal Drogo one did. His moon was again shinning and finally made herself open for a new relation after the last one being three years ago. She knew that this relation could undermine her status, but she didn’t care. Only he was there for her now. She pushed herself on her bed and laid with a pose that would make any man yield for her. She was already having sex with her and his eyes. Dany laid there and said with her best seducing voice she could do, ‘Shall we begin?’.  
She laid with her silver silk dress towards the man as he was undoing his armour. When he stripped it off, Daenerys gave him a look of desire. The same look she had gave him all the way back. Daario then teasingly removed his pants, making the queen wetter by the second. Daario climbed on the bed and gave her a slow kiss, which Daenerys enjoyed very much. He was reaching as far as he could, trying to feel her dragon fire. He then got his head away from hers and slowly kissed all her body parts. He gently gave her many kisses on the back. Dany felt the sensation and tried hard not to move, but a girly giggle escaped. It was a long time ago since anyone had achieved that out of her. Daario stopped the kissing and looked with a smile towards his achievement. Dany gave him the fuck-me-eyes, so Daario moved on with his gentle kisses to her lower body.

He was slowly removing her dress as it fell down seconds later. Meereen’s dresses were made this way: comfortable and easy to remove. He threw the dress out of the bed as she eye-fucked Danny and then he lowered himself to her two cups. Daenerys gave a delighted moan as Daario came to her breasts. Daario closed his mouth around one of her nipples as she put her head behind her and enjoyed each moment of him doing that. The sensation had her hands stuck and gripping on her bed as she did her best to maintain herself. Then Daario removed his tongue slowly as he placed his hand on her folds. Daenerys felt herself going wetter as Daario teasingly moved his fingers in and out of it, but finally he began fingering her harder and harder. She felt herself going wetter and wetter by the second as she moaned harder. Daenerys felt herself going to that devastating climax as she began moaning louder and louder.  
Daario felt the climax by his fingers and gave his queen a short break, so that she could take a rest. Daenerys felt herself again being complete as she moved up and gave the Second Sons a wet kiss. Their tongues were playing with each other in their mouths as he felt overjoyed. Daenerys Stormborn slowly let loose and gave Daario a sweet smile. She then took her sheet and covered her naked body with it and laid slowly on her pillows. She was fed up.

‘Ready for a next round, my dragon queen?’  
‘I think that will be enough for tonight, my love. You shouldn’t let your men wait for your night patrol through Meereen’s streets.’  
‘You still want me to do that? After everything I just have done for you?’, he smirked.  
Daenerys smiled back. ‘The Sons of the Harpy aren’t an idle threat. They are like parasites. Once you let one stay, the others find their way. They were being paid to have me killed, my love. They are paid by the masters. We better get rid of them as soon as possible, before they infect our city with new memberships. Besides, don’t you want to get a reward if you manage to get rid of them all?’  
Daario looked delighted by the news. ‘A reward? It seems that someone has to claim it.’  
‘It seems to be the case. Now you should better leave. There is a lot of things to do in the upcoming days.’  
‘It seems also the case that I’m a bad boy and I need to be taught a lesson before I go. We can’t let these things get unpunished right.’  
Daenerys smirked as she teasingly came closer to Daario as she puts her lips right before his ear.  
‘Alright. Punishment is the night patrol and if you haven’t left in some minutes, I let you be escorted out of here naked through the entire pyramids, through Meereen, to the camping place of your Second Sons.’  
Daario sighed out of disappointment as he slowly sacked out of the bed and began putting his armour on. ‘You’re no fun at all, your Grace.’  
‘It is known.’

Daario putted his trousers on, then his armour and then he putted his shoes back on. He moved towards her balcony, opened and closed her curtains and made his way downwards as he began presumably climbing back to his chambers. 

Daenerys putted her night dress on as she began preparing herself to go to sleep as she heard something from the outside. She looked afraid to her curtains. Are the Sons of the Harpy already preparing assassinations in the pyramid? She picked up the burning candle she putted on when she was dressing herself for sleep and slowly walked to the balcony. Each step she was hesitating if she should go back and try to close the windows. The only problem was that there were windows in her chambers without locks. She used to hold them open at night for the air to cool her room after the warm days. But now, she found out that this wasn’t a very good idea.  
As she opened her curtains, it was revealed to her that no one was present on her balcony. All she could see, were the thousand little lights that were brighten up Meereen at night. Daenerys slowly walked to the end of the balcony to look down. She could see the houses brighten up and some people holding a feast down town. Where was the noise coming from, she thought?  
Suddenly, she felt a chilly wind in her back, followed by a soft growl. Daenerys knew who made that sound and looked above her to see her son.

Drogon was sitting on the roof, bigger than the last time she had seen her, at least three times bigger. He must be close to be fully grown. Shocked by his presence, she saw her son looking to her with his beautiful eyes. He was flapping with its majestic wings, making her stunned and made her feel little towards him.  
She smiled and uttered out to her son. ‘Drogon...’  
The creature had heard its name as he slowly descended from the pyramid towards her, making her feel happy. He slowly reached his head to her as she embraced his presence and stroke her dragon’s head. She slowly reached her hand towards her, but suddenly her dragon began smelling her. Daenerys tried to calm her son down by sussing, which seemed to help as he slowly began reaching to her arm. He seemed scared to recognise her, but he still came towards her, closer and closer.  
Yet, when he began smelling her hand, he seemed to backdown again. This time, the creature directly began putting his head back above, as his legs launched him from the roof. Dany crawled quickly down to see Drogon flee above her into the air of Meereen as he growled sometimes, but after a time she couldn’t hear him anymore. After a little glimpse later, he had disappeared fully in the night. He leaved a saddened Daenerys behind, as her heart was broken by this meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, the last chapter of Episode 1. The Samwell Tarly POV that was promised. Also Eddison Tollett.


	11. Samwell Tarly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mance's burning. Nuff' said.

Edd, Ulmer, Small Paul and Ghost had returned from their ranging trip in the North. After Stannis’ battle at the feet of the Wall, we burned as many people as we could, before we returned to rest. The night afterwards, all bodies that weren’t burned yet, were gone. Ser Allister had commanded to send a small ranging party to look for these wights, the little servants of the White Walkers, but they had already moved too far that they couldn’t trace them. Besides, winter was coming. The wind was growling against the windows, the cold wanted in. We found Chett dead on his post after he was missing for two days. The permafrost had frozen off half his face and his eyes were blue. We had to take him down with dragon glass quickly. Nobody knew how he turned, but one thing was for sure. Dead would be the enemy they will have to face against upcoming winter, maybe some of themselves. 

Sam was studying in Maester Aemon’s chambers. He had to find a solution for the White Walker threat. He and some men within the Night’s Watch knew of the effect of dragon glass on them, but dragon glass wasn’t a material that was around these days. There had to be more. From his friend, Jon Snow, he knew that wights could be killed by fire. He saved Jeor Mormont’s life that day, but he got a nasty burn in the place. The cold made sure that Jon couldn’t feel it that much, but it was still irritable these days. But thanks to this foundation, the Night’s Watch had prepared fire corves on the wall for an eventual White Walker attack. Men were already working for putting that scythe back on its place if the Ice Spider threat was real.

Gilly finally found her place in Castle Black, she would be assisting the old Maester. Aemon felt that his time on this earth was coming, which saddened Sam. He liked the friendly old man, the things he had done for him… Sam sees his as a father-figure, he taught him more than his father ever would let him. He had been teaching him some medical procedures, taught him facts surrounding the Night’s Watch and he gave him all the time of the world in their little library. Maester was something that Sam wanted to become. He knew he would never be a fighter, but he would damn well find a place in the Night’s Watch.  
However, he feared Gilly’s presence in Castle Black. He knew Ser Allister was probably going to be elected out of all the commanders in Castle Black. Denys Mallister was coming from the Shadow Tower to Castle Black to take his chances for the election of Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch. Sam had hopes for him to win, since he already spoke with the man about Gilly. Denys would make sure that Gilly could get her own chambers here at Castle Black until opportunity arrives to her to leave. Sam had agreed with the terms and he knew Gilly wouldn’t stay for long here, neither would he. He was encouraged by Aemon to go to Oldtown, if the Maester dies and he would make sure that Gilly and her baby were coming with him. He had already plans to drop her by his brother, Dickon. His father was busy being involved in the war and that makes Dickon and his sister in the leading position. He and his brother didn’t speak much when they had the time, but they accepted each other as brothers. That was one thing his father could never take from him. 

He was currently sitting in the library, searching for any clues surrounding the northern threat. Edd was there with him, but he wasn’t planning to help Samwell with his task. Edd was studying maps of the Wall. Rumours had it that a vast group of wildlings under the leadership of a spearwoman. She claimed her right as their leader since Mance’s former wife, who according to him died during a wight attack. Sam had spoken with Mance about the wildling culture, but he mainly refused to speak to him most of the time. But Sam had respect for the man, he had brought all the tribes together for one purpose under one leader, and he almost succeeded. The man was a great leader and good negotiator. 

‘So, did you find anything important outside the wall?’  
‘Aye, the smell of death and lots of armour that was laying everywhere. Those damn white fuckers are celebrating their little overtaking.’  
It’s true that Mance lost a big part of his army at the Wall, and they became what they feared: members of the Army of the Death.  
‘Have you seen Jon today?’  
‘Ya didn’t come out of your little library?’  
Sam laughed and nodded.  
‘Reading that much ain’t good for ya. He looked grumpy. Lad became friends with those wildings, but no sympathy on my side, the fuckers killed Pyp and Grenn.’  
It was true. Grenn and Pypar became friends of Sam ever since Jon took them to his side and he had spent a long time with Pyp with cooking and cleaning. The boy came by accident in the Night’s Watch since a noble man tried to molest him. 

Grenn and several men of the Night’s Watch had protected the hall to Castle Black against Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg, the infamous giant king which recruiters sang about during their recruitment of members. Or as the free folk named him, Mag the Mighty. Mighty indeed, since he almost had made it through the gate, but Grenn has assembled some men and held the gate and he died holding it. Grenn’s and Pypar’s body were burned along with the other killed members of the Night’s Watch, after Jon and Stannis had taken down Mance and his army, but Sam knew that the war with the wildlings was far from over.   
‘That’s true, but Mance was a good man.’  
‘Huray to the man that brought thousands of men to our doorstep, long had he reigned.’  
‘Is the planning going well?’  
‘Not that well… Rumours have it that already several tribes have left the army and trying to find a way to get over the wall. And then there is that wildling woman who is assembling the rest of the army for a second attack. Just between you and me, Sam, but when Stannis is gone and when they will attack, we are fucked. We already are having trouble enough with pulling that damn scythe of ours up, and preparing the wall. Plus, we are left with sixty men, that includes those brothers who are now visiting for that damn ceremony.’  
‘Do you think Gilly gets to stay if Allister is elected?’  
‘Not a chance, so I should warn ya to prepare yourself, because Gilly will be at the other side of the Wall, when Allister is elected.’  
Sam frowns.  
Suddenly the door goes open and Small Paul stood before them. ‘They are gonna burn him.’  
‘Well, seems like I will join ya. You coming, Sam?’  
Sam lays his book down, shoves his chair and stands before the two. ‘Of course.’

 

Edd, Small Paul and Sam made their way down the staircase to join the other Night Watch members. Everyone is already standing ready to watch. Sam notices Night’s Watch members like Jaremy, Othell, Jeren, Albett, Dareon and Satin standing in the frontline. Olly was watching them from a higher platform. Sam notices that Shireen Baratheon isn’t with her mother at their platform. He understood, it was no place for a girl to be at a man’s burning. He knew that she was giving Gilly reading lessons, even though her mother disgusted it. He too had built a friendly relationship with the girl, she was very smart for her age. He saw Ser Davos Seaworth, Ser Imry Florent and Ser William Foxglove standing next to the King. Behind them stood most of their Baratheon soldiers. Sam knew that weren’t all of them, and he knew why. Not all Stannis’ his men were believers and he respected that choice. He knew that the red priestess wanted to see them burned, yet Ser Davos got in between and made a deal with them. Sam and his small group took place next to Todder and Stonesnake, the steward of the commander of the Shadow Tower.

Four men were escorting Mance down the staircase to the pillar. The red priestess was standing before it with a torch, she seemed eager to finish this business. In the woods of the pillar, Stannis’ his sword Lightbringer was visible. The red priestess had promised the King a flaming sword like she had seen one day and she would make sure he would get it; however, a sacrifice was needed of a king. And who better than the King of the Wildlings.  
When Sam looked around, he saw Jon standing on the walls, watching over the ritual. Sam could read from his face that he was against the ritual that is about to happen. Sam could also spot the older ranger Ulmer and the newer recruit Garth Greyfeather with their bow on other parts of the walls of Castle Black. Sam understood: killing the Wilding King could cause major attacks by the remaining wildlings that were either still on the run after the battle of Castle Black or the wildings on the other side of the Wall.

Then Sam spotted the remaining fourteen wildings that were left after the battle. Four of them were survivors of the battle at the castle self. Tormund Giantsbane looked like a fish in a field. The man looked depressed, and who could blame him. It is said that men of the Night’s Watch torture him at night, yet he doesn’t show any emotion. This man was a loyal follower of Mance Rayder, Sam could see it by the emotions in his face, even know he tries hard not to show it. Ser Allister wanted him executed for his deeds, but after a long discussion we decided to keep him, since he was usable for him. Or you could say usable for King Stannis. Stannis basically took over Castle Black with his army, making the actual leaders out of use. Ser Allister, Maester Aemon, Ser Janos Slynt and Ser Mallister all were not here right now for the burning, since they didn’t accept Stannis’ his lead. 

Sam saw, next to Tormund, Sigorn. Sigorn was the son of Styr and, like him, a cannibal like most of the Thenns. He was also one of the most wanted characters in Castle Black at the moment, but he took all that he deserved. The other Thenn, next to Sigorn, was named Sid. From what he got from the guards of the ice cells, he was one of the better spearmen in the Thenn Army and he covered his face with rags, because the bottom part of his head was frozen off. That also explained why he didn’t talk. Right next to Tormund stood Crusher, a wilding who was very good with a sword according to stories rangers told. All the other prisoners were advisors of Mance who were with Mance when he was arrested. Sam knew not much of them, besides that one of them, Borg, could turn into a giant bear at will, but Sam knew he was bluffing.   
Mance was now standing right before the priestess and the king. ‘Mance Rayder, you’ve been called the King Beyond the Wall. However, Westeros only has one king. Bend the knee and I promise you mercy, so long you will fight for me.’

Mance stayed silent and looked over all the Night’s Watch men. He then looked over his remaining followers. Tormund gave him a nod. Then Mance looked around for someone else, but could not spot the person he was searching for. He looked up and nodded to Jon Snow, who looked stiff.  
He then looked back to the king and nodded away. Stannis was determinant. ‘Kneel and live.’  
Mance looked him in the eyes and said: ‘I wish you good fortune in the wars to come.’  
Stannis looked displeased with the decision, but he respected Mance somehow. He knew leaders had to make hard decisions, however he had hoped that Mance wouldn’t be so stubborn. He nodded slightly to the leader and walked away. He nodded to a soldier with a torch. 

The Baratheon soldiers that held Mance commanded him to move forward to the stake. They putted Mance towards the side of the people and were slowly tying him up. The Baratheon soldier who was holding the torch, gave it to the red priestess. She was ready for the ritual and stood before the fire pile. ‘Man or woman, young or old, lord or peasant, our choices are the same. We choose light, or we choose darkness. We choose good, or we choose evil. We choose the true god or the false.’

She then looks upon the free folk. ‘Free folk, there is only one true king, and his name is Stannis. Here stands the king of lies. Behold the fate of those who choose the darkness.’ She then lights the pyre.  
The following situation was horrible to witness. The fire was slowly coming closer and closer towards the wildling leader. He tried his best to bite the pain, but everyone could hear his pain grunts. The fire then came on his feet and slowly all over his pants. Mance began panicking and began screaming out of pain. Sam looked around and could see what the men of the Night’s Watch thought. Even know they hated this man, he didn’t deserve such a terrible demise. They were pleading for a quick death without saying a word.

Mance tried his best not to scream, but he could feel his flesh burning off. Sam understood. Mance wanted to die as a warrior, yet he dies and will be remembered as a man who ended up screaming during his death. But Sam knew that he would be known for the man who didn’t knelt when someone told him so. That was his legacy.

Sam could see out his eye side that Jon whistled. He saw him taking a bow and making it ready to shoot. Sam understood and watched to the other sides of the Wall, where Ulmer and Garth were making the same position. Then the sound of three arrows could be heard, going through the air, until they ended in Mance’s chest, on the place of his heart. 

Mance looked thankful in his last seconds of his life, until he died. All the views went up to Jon and the other two archers who quickly gave each other a nod. Then Jon threw a sharp look towards Stannis, the priestess and his accomplices. Sam noticed that Ser William wanted to get his sword out and get this traitor killed, but Davos held his hand on his hand and said him to stop. Stannis gave no emotion towards the incident that just occurred and the priestess looked, for some reason, pleased with him. Then Jon departed to the chambers of the towers with his fellow conspiracists and Sam knew that this was far from over. He gave a fast look towards the pyre where a fire alone was donning where no-one was paying attention to. And Sam watched as little fire flakes were floating to the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the first rewritten episode. Hope you had a blast. Normally an Arya Stark POV when it returns.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about the story in the comment section.


End file.
